The present invention relates to chairs. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a combination chair which combines four chair units into a single chair assembly, so that such can be arranged into any of a variety of combinations according to the number of persons who are to be seated.
A chair is simply designed for an individual to sit on, and in order to accommodate more people, more chairs are required. However, much space is required if the number of chairs required to accommodate a maximum number of guests is maintained.